goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandollar Television
Background: Sandollar is the production company of Sandy Gallin and actress/singer Dolly Parton. On television shows and television movies, the production company is known as "Sandollar Television" or simply "Sandollar", and on theatrical movies, the company is known as "Sandollar Productions". 1st Logo (September 27, 1987-August 14, 1988) Logo: On a black background, we see the red words "Sandollar" in a script font zooming out. The logo shines. A red line is drawn below. FX/SFX: The zooming out, the linedrawing. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the TV movie Tidy Endings, and possibly on the 1987 ABC show Dolly. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 13, 1990-April 25, 1994) Logo: Just a simple logo on a black background reading "SANDOLLAR". Variant: Another variant exists with the text "In Association With" under the "SANDOLLAR" text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: We hear sounds of ocean waves moving as the end theme plays. Availability: Seen on the first two episodes of the 1990-1991 Fox series Babes. The version with the IAW text under the text was once seen on the NBC-broadcast show Someone Like Me (co-produced by Mohawk Productions for Touchstone Television), which was short-lived. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 27, 1990-September 23, 1991) Logo: On a background which looks like beach sand, we see text that reads "SANDOLLAR". Behind the text is an actual sand dollar laying in the sand, all behind the text. FX/SFX: The text and sand dollar fading in together. Music/Sounds: Sounds of ocean waves mixed with various bird sounds. Availability: Seen on the final episodes of Babes, the 1990 Dolly Parton special Christmas for Home and Wild Texas Wind. Editor's Note: The company text may be kind of awkward to some, but it shouldn't do any harm to anybody. 4th Logo (September 14, 1994-April 22, 1997) Logo: On a beach sand background, we see the sand dollar rising up from the background. The words "Sandollar" in the same font as the 1986 logo fading in. The words "TELEVISION" fades in below. A spark appears from beneath the text and the sand dollar. Variant: On Unlikely Angel, "In Association With" (meaning it cuts to the Kushner-Locke Company logo) appears below in a font the same size as the "TELEVISION" text used in this logo. FX/SFX: The rising of the logo, the logo shining. Music/Sounds: Similar sounds from the previous logo, or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the short-lived series All-American Girl and the UPN series Social Studies, as well as the 1996 TV movie Unlikely Angel. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (March 10, 1997-May 19, 2004) Logo: On a purple background, we see the print logo for Kuzui Enterprises on the left, and the print logo for Sandollar Television on the right, much like the motion logo used on Unlikely Angel. Variants: On season 1 of Angel, the background is blue gradient, the Greenwolf Corp is seen on the top, and the Kuzui Enterprises, and the Sandollar Television logos is seen on the bottom. On the Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5 premiere "The Freshman", as well as "Living Conditions", "The Harsh Light of Day", "Fear, Itself", and "Beer Bad", the logo (along with the Mutant Enemy logo) is cropped to fit the 16:9 aspect ratio. Starting with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Wild at Heart", the logo is horizontally stretched correctly to fit the 16:9 aspect ratio. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: Starting with season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the first half of the shortened 1997 TCF Television fanfare plays over this logo. Availability: Seen on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel. Editor's Note: None. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Closing Logos Category:Logos Category:Debut Logos in 1987 Category:1987 Logos Category:1988 Logos Category:1990 Logos Category:1994 Logos Category:1991 Logos Category:1997 Logos Category:2004 Logos Category:Defunct Logos in 2004